


【翻译】【鹰银】No, I Did Not See That Coming（上）

by wad_1994



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wad_1994/pseuds/wad_1994
Summary: ===================⚠️CP：鹰眼x快银⚠️本文含大量训诫/SP内容，不喜慎入。（不懂请百度，请确认OK再继续食用）⚠️熊孩子预警⚠️两发完===================原文：No, I Did Not See That Coming原文地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11242898/1/No-I-Did-Not-See-That-Coming原作：marvel-ously-fiction翻译：阿岛===================





	【翻译】【鹰银】No, I Did Not See That Coming（上）

“呕！”

皮特罗喘着粗气，正吐得天昏地暗。随着再一次翻涌而来的酒精与胃酸，他捂着还在抽搐的腹部，腿一软跪倒在地，生理性的泪水瞬间糊住双眼。

他的胃里已经没有能吐的东西了，年轻的复仇者艰难地从呕吐物旁挪开，瞎子都看得出来，他是真的喝多了。

不远处就是车水马龙，但这片喧嚣却堙没在嗡嗡的耳鸣中，皮特罗痛苦地呻吟着，又是一阵反胃。

他方才跌跌撞撞冲进一条小巷，现在回过神来才发觉这鬼地方阴暗潮湿，异象丛生。皮特罗有些不安，毕竟，对一个手无寸铁的超级英雄来说，这儿从来不是个和平友爱的世界。

熬过醉酒后最难受的几分钟后，皮特罗抹去脸上的冷汗与秽物，撑着打颤的双腿站了起来。

他无意间瞥了眼散落一地的旧报纸，熟悉的面孔几乎铺满所有报纸的封页——呵，他的新队友们可真是无处不在，皮特罗嗤之以鼻地想。

发生在索科维亚的战役轰动全球，再一次的，托尼·他妈的·斯塔克和他那位流淌着爱国主义血液的老战友一起拯救了所有人。

皮特罗烦躁地踢开地上废弃的啤酒罐，他看着那只罐子以令人惊骇的速度咻地飞远消失在天际，不禁自嘲地笑了笑。他视这份特殊的能力为馈赠，可惜并非所有人都这么想。

今晚，他将自己灌得酩酊大醉，一度无法站立，都是有原因的。

克林特·该死的·巴顿。

那个自以为是的老混蛋，不论他们姐弟俩做什么都要横插一脚。

皮特罗的新陈代谢快于常人，所以很难长时间处于醉酒的状态。这是他在成为超级英雄后为数不多感到遗憾的事情之一。

但年轻的复仇者还是决定试试，一是为了惹恼巴顿，二是为了让自己忘了那老东西满嘴的规矩与命令——真不知道他有什么权力干涉他的生活。如果只有酒精能帮他抛诸脑后，那他不介意借酒消愁。

好像整天闲得没事干一样，巴顿热衷于对他发号施令，一会儿叫他干这个，一会儿叫他干那个，无时无刻不在折磨皮特罗的神经。

“除了糖果和披萨，你必须吃些真正的食物。”

“不准用超能力甩开你的队友。”

“快睡觉，你看上去像坨屎。”

而当皮特罗反抗他的命令时，巴顿就会把脸一板，凶巴巴地说：

“臭小子，我是认真的。”

简直不可置信，他不是个孩子了。想起巴顿那副装腔作势的模样，皮特罗就恨得咬牙切齿，他厌倦了被别人指手画脚，尤其是巴顿。

而更让皮特罗光火的是，复仇者联盟的家伙似乎都和巴顿是一丘之貉。每次争吵，他们不但袖手旁观，还会用一种奇怪的眼神看着他，直到把他瞪得卸下气来。

今天早些时候，他就受到了这样的待遇。

当时，皮特罗正和旺达利用休息时间打马里奥赛车，客厅里充斥着震天的吵闹声。隐约间，他似乎听见彬彬有礼的美国队长叫他们把嘴闭上，但激战中的两人根本没空理会。

最终皮特罗以微弱的优势取胜，他一定是太投入了，以至于当混蛋弓箭手走进房间的时候他竟然都没发觉。

巴顿走到屏幕中央停下，叫——不，应该说是命令旺达去和罗曼诺夫训练。显然，在他看来，年轻的女巫小姐需要更加努力。

皮特罗看了一眼他的姐姐，只见旺达下意识地想抗拒，但在巴顿的怒视下最终讪讪作罢。她沮丧地站起来，破天荒什么也没说，越过斯蒂夫径直朝训练室走去。现在，只剩皮特罗一个人在沙发上躺着，而巴顿依然挡在电视机前。

说时迟那时快，突然有一股力量把他扯了起来，下一秒，巴顿的大脸出现在眼前。

“你干啥？！”他操着东欧味儿的卷舌音大吼。

克林特与他四目相对，眼神中是浓浓的警告。

“她需要加强训练，你知道的。”他用一种不容置疑的口吻低声说道。

“她练得够多了，她需要休息、放松！”在年长的男人面前，皮特罗开始真正意义上的大吼大叫。也许这只是件无足轻重的小事，但他受够了弓箭手对他们姐弟俩的压迫与号令，他想爆发，想怒吼，想彻底地发一通脾气。

“皮特罗，别激动。你在无理取闹。”克林特双手抱在健壮的胸前，冷冷地盯着他，那眼神让皮特罗更加出离愤怒。

“放屁，你才是无离吃——无——无理——”

“无理取闹。”

”闭！嘴！“

皮特罗双手攥成拳，突然向克林特跨近一步。身后立刻传来斯蒂夫的咳嗽声，那是在警告年轻的复仇者不要跨越雷池，他和克林特不会容忍任何出格的行为。

事实上，罗杰斯曾不止一次向他发出这种警告。而皮特罗也从未真正越过那条线，因为每当旺达脸上露出哀求的神色，他都会尽力收敛自己的脾气，选择独自消化怒火。

而这次，多亏巴顿打发走旺达。终于，没人能阻止他了。

皮特罗再次突进，他现在离克林特不到一英寸。他对着高大的男人轻蔑地笑了一声，然后迅速抬起手朝他胸前猛地推了一把。

可惜，他虽然动作够快但力量并不出众，那个混蛋弓箭手挨了他一掌竟然纹丝不动。

“孩子，你有胆再碰我一下。”克林特嘶嘶地说，他真的生气了。

皮特罗不甘示弱地咆哮着，突然，他听见咻地一声，转过头赫然发现老好人罗杰斯已然站在他的背后。

“你知道在我那个年代人们是如何处置像你这样的坏小子的吗？”斯蒂夫厉声问道。

皮特罗目光灼灼地瞪着他，想象着再给这个虚伪的爱国佬一拳会有多爽。就在这时，一只长满老茧的手从后面钳住了他的胳膊。该死，掉以轻心了！皮特罗暗骂。

他猛地回过头，对弓箭手大吼。

“放！开！我！”皮特罗一边咆哮，一边转过身试图用自由的那只手给克林特一拳。

他的计谋没能成功，显然，克林特比极速小子要强壮得多，同时斯蒂夫也上前抓住了他挥舞的手臂。“我在问你话呢，回答我。”斯蒂夫忍不住怒吼，声音冷酷又严厉。

见克林特不搭话，皮特罗果断转移目标，头一甩面向超级士兵。

“我他妈不在乎——”斯蒂夫气得瞪眼，不耐烦地晃了他一下，截断了青年说到一半的话

“注意你的用词，年轻人。我最后问一次，你最好乖乖回答：你知道在我那个年代人们是如何处置像你这样的坏小子的吗？”

皮特罗假装皱眉思考，然后瞅准时机飞起一脚踢中队长的下巴，斯蒂夫痛哼一声松开手，重获自由的那条手臂以迅雷不及掩耳之势一拳揍在弓箭手的脸上。

鲜血从克林特鼻子里汩汩流出，弓箭手本能地捂住脸，同时也放开了小混蛋的另一条胳膊。

“没想到吧？”皮特罗哈哈大笑，以最快的速度冲出门去。他很清楚，一旦开始奔跑，没人能追得上他。

索科维亚小伙跑出客厅，顺着楼梯一路溜下直到冲出复仇者大厦。他跑了足足三十英里，才决定走进这间坐落在繁忙路口的肮脏的小酒馆歇歇脚。

皮特罗把ID摔在质疑他年龄的酒保面前，然后就开始点酒。他厌倦了被当成孩子对待，一杯接一杯，他把自己灌得酩酊大醉，直到酒吧老板不得不把他撵出门去。

然后他就来到了这儿，在这条肮脏的小巷里忍受宿醉的痛苦。皮特罗不禁用索科维亚方言自言自语地咒骂，他讨厌住在美国，讨厌那群复仇者，讨厌克林特·巴顿！


End file.
